Tau
video|right|300px right|300px Dieser Artikel soll sich mit der Generellen Lebensweise und den Eigenheiten der Tau beschäftigen. Die Tau sind nicht nur das jüngste, sondern auch eines der modernsten Völker im Warhammer 40.000 Universum. Physiologie *Tau besitzen (wie mentschen) Individuelles Denken, auch wenn ihr Handeln generell dem "Greater Good" zugute kommt. *Tau haben nie psychologische Probleme. *Tau haben eine kürzere Lebenszeit als Menschen. *Tau kennt seine persönliche Aufgabe, schließt sich dafür Gruppen an und tut was er kann, selbst wenn das bedeutet dafür zu sterben. *Änderungen und technologischer Fortschritt sind wichtig und gut. *Xenophobie ist ihnen fremd. Sie sehen andere Rassen mit anderen Fähigkeiten Vor-/ und Nachteilen als gut an - Und versuchen sie für das Greater Good zu nutzen. Einige Rassen können nicht assimiliert werden, aber jedem muss die Wahl gestellt werden. *Maschienen werden nicht gefürchtet oder verehrt sondern als Werkzeug gesehen. Namensentstehung Tau werden nicht mit einem Namen geboren, sondern er wird mit Errungenschaften in dessen Leben verdient. "include details such as home Sept, rank within society, and other such details alongside names granted for particular feats" Wenn auch lange Namen vorhanden gibt es meißtens einen "Core-Namen" bzw eine Vereinfachung dessen. (wird bei Fremdrassen eher verwendet) Kastensystem Feuer - Shas - Sind die Krieger der Tau. Die Feuerkaste stellt die gesamten Bodenstreitkräfte der Tau, die sogenannten Feuerkrieger. Somit entstammt der Großteil des Tau-Militärs dieser Kaste, mit Ausnahme der von der Luftkaste gelenkten Raumschiffe und Flugzeuge. Ein Krieger beginnt sein Leben als Fußsoldat, nach vier Jahren absolviert er die erste Feuertaufe. Überlebt er, darf er von nun an den vollen Kampfanzug tragen. Nach weiteren vier Jahren folgt die zweite Feuertaufe und er steigt zum Veteranen auf. Sind vier Jahre vorüber darf er wählen, ob er eine dritte Feuertaufe absolviert. Tut er dies und überlebt wird er zum Commander und nach weiteren vier Jahren darf er dem Stab der Berater beitreten. Dies oder der Tod sind die einzige Möglichkeit das Tau-Militär zu verlassen. Erde - Fio - Sind die Ingerniere. Die Mitglieder der Erdkaste stellen Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure, Techniker, Handwerker, Landwirte und Arbeiter der Tau. Sie stellen Maschinen her, errichten Gebäude und versorgen den Rest der Bevölkerung mit Nahrungsmitteln. Außerdem setzen sie die Waffen für die Feuerkrieger zusammen und entwickeln diese ständig weiter, da sie im Gegensatz zu den Techpriestern des Imperiums die volle Funktionsweise ihrer Maschinen erfassen und so zu mehr fähig sind als dem Nachbauen antiker Konstruktionen. Wasser - Por - Bürokratie und Diplomatie. Wasser ist das Element, das in allem Lebendigen gefunden werden kann und durch sein beständiges Fließen für die Erhaltung des Lebens sorgt. Die Mitglieder der Wasserkaste sind daher Bürokraten, Politiker, Unterhändler und Administratoren. Sie sind Diplomaten und Kaufleute und bewegen sich zwischen und in den verschiedenen Kasten, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Gesellschaft reibungslos funktioniert. Mitglieder der Wasserkaste begleiten oft Tau-Expeditionskorps, um sichere Wege durch die Systeme fremder Völker auszuhandeln und den Weg für Kolonisten und Händler zu ebnen. Durch die Diplomatie der Wasserkaste fielen mehr Welten an die Tau, als durch gewaltsame Feldzüge der Feuerkaste. Luft - Kor (Auch manchmal "Windkaste") - Sind die Piloten und Boten der Tau. Die Luftkaste stellt die Piloten und Raumschiffbesatzungen. Sie sind vollkommen an das Leben im schwerelosen Raum gewöhnt und halten sich nur selten länger auf Planeten auf. Über die Zeit haben sie so auch eine etwas andere Physiognomie entwickelt, daher lassen sie sich leicht durch ihre dünnen Gliedmaßen unterscheiden. Himmel - Aun (Auch Ethereal/Ätherisch) - Führen die Tau. In der Gesellschaft der Tau bilden die Aun der Himmelskaste eine Art "Übergeordnete Kaste" über den anderen vier. Sie sind die Herrscher des Tau-Imperiums und werden von einem Rat der weisesten Himmlischen regiert. Die Aun werden von Mitgliedern der höchsten Familien der verschiedenen Kasten beraten. Die Loyalität der Tau den Himmlischen gegenüber ist absolut und unerschütterlich. Geschichte Die Heimatewelt der Tau - genannt T'au (sehr kreativ..) ist der Mittelpunkt der Tau Kultur. Krieg untereinander der den Planeten fast verzehrt hätte -> Rivalisierende Clans mit eigenen Vor- und Nachteilen Ethereal - Caste taucht aus dem Nichts auf mit ihr das "Concept of the Tau’va" -> Jeder Clan/Kaste bleibt unter sich, spezialisiert sich für ihre Aufgaben. Schneller Wissenschaftlicher Fortschritt. Heimatplanet zu klein -> Expansion "Spheres of Expansion" 1. Sphere Systeme -> Septs Zunächst friedlicher Kontakt, entweder zu Vasallen werden oder die Fire - Caste führt Krieg Permanenter Fotschritt, damit man den immer neuen Gefahren gewachsen ist. Viele Prototypen - die nicht immer sicher sind - > Verluste werden als aktzeptabel angesehen. Erster Feind Orcs. 2.Sphere Technologie um sich mit annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu bewegen Commander "Shadowsun" und "Commander Farsight" indoktrinieren Fire-Caste Treffen auf Imperium erster großer Rückzug schlauer Plan um die eigenen Welten zurückzuerobern (Commander Farsight) Farsight verschwindet großer Orkangriff Shadowsun übernimmt für Farsight und schlägt Orks zurück ruft 3. Sphere aus Shadowsun zerstört Imperiale Verteidigungen und erwartet keine große Gegenwehr mehr. Verschiedene Welten erzeugen verschiedene Characterzüge der Tau. Tau bei einem Rouge Trader Versucht mehr Leute für das Große ganze zu rekrutieren. Finden von Fakten/ Wissen Weiteres Erkunden der Menschheit - als größte Gefahr die die Tau bisher gegenüberstanden. Legt großen Wert auf Einigkeit innerhalb der Gruppe und Voranschreiten, welches Ziel er/die Gruppe auch immer verfolgt. Wenn die Gruppe das Vertrauen und die Loyalität des Tau gewonnen hat ist der tau sehr aufopfernd gegenüber der Gruppe "All it takes" Er sieht es jedoch als SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH, dass der Anfüher schlaue Entscheidungen trifft. Tau Regeltechnisch Medical Attention Medicae Tests von Menschen auf Tau -10, Medizin/Schmerzmittel für Menschen wirkt schlechter (und umgekehrt), Implantate müssen angepasst werden. Tau and Corruption Tau Explorers still gain Corruption Points, but they do not gain Malignancies or Mutations from them as other Explorers do Tau and Insanity Like most sentient species, Tau can become increasingly unhinged due to the psychological traumas inherent in living in the 41st Millennium. Tau Explorers suffer Insanity Points as normal. The GM should carefully consider the specific applications and manifestations of various disorders on Tau characters, and modify them as necessary. A Tau mind works differently than that of a human, and a Tau’s cultural values are extremely far-removed from those held by most human Explorers Fire-Warrior Spezifisch: Their childhood groups, often continue into service, either as officially bonded teams (La’rua) or serving within the same Hunter Cadre (Kau’ui). Basic warriors = Shas’la Team leader = Shas’ui highest level of command carries = Shas’o "Kauyon" or the art of the patient hunter, dictates using a single unit to lure an unsuspecting enemy into a carefully arranged trap §Mont’ka", or the art of the killing blow, revolves around carefully identifying a key target before precisely assaulting it with overwhelming force. will seek to tactically analyse a situation rather than charging headlong in, and generally prefer to engage at maximum possible range Kategorie:Fluff Kategorie:Regeln